What the hell is a YOLO?
by StandInTheRain17
Summary: Team 7 goes to the modern world for a mission. How will they survive our culture and habits? I guess you will have to read to find out. Previously called "Naruto Meets The Modern World"
1. Modern world here we come

**Hello people! This is my first Naruto Fan fic. I am not sure how long this will be, but I guess we will see.**

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Why did Kakashi Sensei send us on this mission? He should have known how Naruto would react. And of all the missions to let us go alone on, he choose this one. I only have Sakura to really rely on. I heard a groan from my right. I looked over and saw Sakura pushing Naruto over as he got too close to her on the bed. Some how the Inn that that they were staying in only had a room with one bed, so all three of them had to share. This inn was unlike the ones in the leaf village, it was made of brick instead if wood. Even the sense of style here is different. Instead of the normal plain dresses that girls wear I saw a lot of shorts that I think could have been classified as underwear. Some girls wore dresses, all colors, some colors I didn't even know existed. The dresses were so long they touched the ground or so short I thought they were shirts. There were some woman who dressed like boys. The boys styles weren't too different, it just had more, what's the word? decoration? We don't have all the patterns and extra material things on the clothing. It was considered unnecessary and would interfere with our duties as a ninja. Some villagers had similar clothing but like I said before the images on it are different, like they have pictures of other people and weird sayings that I had never heard before. What the hell is a YOLO?

Every building here resembles nothing like back home. The buildings are as tall if not taller than the Hokage monument. They were made of metal, glass, brick, and some kind of stone. There was the occasional wooden building but it was painted. All I can say is that I am glad Sensei cast a jutsu that allowed us to read and understand what the people here were saying. Well almost all of us.

* * *

**Flashback- Third Person**

"Okay, my pupils I have a very special mission for you! It is a D rank and you will be doing it alone." Kakashi said as he eye smiled. He did not look up from his book as he spoke to the young genin.

"Where you will be going is a little different. The places and people are much different than they are here. This mission is in a totally different dimension (A/N I know that they would truly never be sent to another dimension by themselves but they have to in this story, so work with me.) and in this dimension they speak and write differently than we do, so I will be casting a jutsu on you so you are able to get around comfortably."

All three Genin nodded their heads in understanding.

"Here are some clothes to get you there without drawing attention to yourselves." He handed Sakura a light pink shirt that was form fitting and dark pants that had small rips in the knees. For shoes he handed her a shoe that was similar to that of ninja sandals except they were totally closed around the toe and had strange string to tighten the straps. He handed Sasuke a dark blue T-shirt that was a little loose on him and just plain blue pants (A/N What I am describing are Jeans.) He gave Sasuke a similar pair of shoes, like Sakuras. He gave Naruto a orange shirt with again just blue pants with the same shoes as Sasukes.

"Okay guys, get dressed and then I will cast the Jutsu." Kakashi said, still reading his book, which made the genin want to hit him. After getting dressed they stood in front of Kakashi once again.

"Okay here we go." He made several hand signs and cast the Jutsu on the three kids.

"The object of this mission is in each of your pockets. Are you listening Naruto?" Kakashi said, because to be honest Naruto was not listening. The genin were then gone in a flash of light.

**Kakashi POV**

_I really hope that jutsu cast on Naruto. I am not sure how much influence the Nine tail Fox has on him, and casting a jutsu like this is tricky. Oh well I'm sure it will be fine._

**Sasuke POV**

Several face palms later. _This is going to be a long mission._

* * *

**Okay guys. What do you think? The next chapter will be up shortly, depending on how well this first one does. Review please. So this mission is after the Wave Arc and before the chunnin exam. This is when Naruto was obsessed with Sakura. Just an FYI I am a NaruxHina all the way but I don't want to change their personalities too much. **


	2. Doors

**Heres the next chapter! :) Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed! **

**Thank you PureBeast - this will take time but they will encounter a lot of fun stuff! **

**CherryHearts13 - Thank you for your suggestion, I think I will use it a alot!**

**DefyingGravity95- Yeah I do have a bad habit of doing that. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**_ Third Person POV_**

As sasuke sits on the bed wide awake watching sakura and naruto sleep (creepy I know) he thinks back to the encounter they had with getting into the inn.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

"Okay, according to this map Kakashi-Sensei gave us, we should settle down in this inn that we are near." Sasuke says, mainly to himself. Sakura wasn't listening, she was just thinking how cool Sasuke is. "I will lead the way! Move out of the way Sasu-gay!" Naruto said rather loudly. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Don't talk to Sasuke like that you idiot!" Sakura yelled as she balled up her fists and hit Naruto on the head. Naruto just rubbed his head and walked ahead of his peers toward, well he didn't know.

"Um… Sasuke which way to the inn." Naruto said rather sheepishly. Sasuke just face palmed and pointed forward.

"Oh, okay great! This way guys!" Naruto yelled as he ran the opposite way that Sasuke pointed. Sakura and Sasuke both just sighed and continued pointing forward. After a couple minutes Naruto came running back.

"You pointed that way, okay, lets go!" Naruto said as he panted, thankfully he figured out that he was not going the correct way. Several minutes later They came up to a rather tall building, with odd doors. Well odd to Naruto. Both Sasuke and Sakura understood the workings of these particular doors. Lets just say Naruto had no clue. So Sasuke walked threw the doors first and they opened before he touched them, which freaked Naruto out.

"What, guys, wait, what is this! Is this genjutsu? GUYS!" Naruto asked his voice rising higher and higher as Sakura walked threw the doors as well. Naruto stepped forward a little bit and the doors didn't open. He took one very small step and a zipped right open. Naruto just about threw a paper bomb threw the door. And he would have, had Sasuke not taken his pouch a couple minutes earlier.

"Think Naruto, they got threw it fine, I can do it, I can do it." Naruto stood there chanting for about 10 minutes.

"Naruto are you coming or not?" Sakura poked her head outside the door, unafraid that it may close on her and decapitate her head from her body.

"NOOOOO Sakura move!" Naruto shouted and in slow motion jumped threw the door to save Sakura from nearly getting killed. "Whew that was close!" Naruto exclaimed, looking over at Sakura who's, now that you mention it, body is glowing red with anger.

"Naruto! You Idiot!" Sakura yelled, smashing his head to the floor.

"I was just trying to save you!" Naruto pleaded.

"Naruto you idiot, it has a motion sensor. Whenever someone gets close to it it opens. and it closes when you are clear. Kakashi-sensei gave us all this information! Stop thinking your as cool as Sasuke!" Sakura said her voice slowly growing.

"Guys you are causing a scene lets just go inside and rest." Sasuke said, as they were like he said, causing a scene. People from outside of the inn were looking in, a mixture of humor, anger, and annoyance set on their face. All three of the young Genin walked into their room. Two of said genin were thinking that if Naruto had such a bad reaction to a door what was he going to do when he saw a car.

* * *

**All righty guys, what do you think?I am taking suggestions as to what you want Naruto to encounter! So just let me know! Thanks and review please! It makes me happy! Cookies to all the reviewers**!


End file.
